


We Will Not Fall

by StaccatoSemibreve



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaccatoSemibreve/pseuds/StaccatoSemibreve
Summary: A more… conceptual thing, like a short speech, than a pure fanfic? I guess? It doesn't even really directly reference any specific events of RWBY, more just the general vibes, tbhI basically just tried to summarise the essence of each character of team RWBY, and mix and match those ideas into a speech. It worked better at some points than others, but at least that process left it sounding very dramatic :DImagine this coming from an unusually verbose version of Ruby in an inspirational speech, that's what I did when I rewrote a bunch of it!





	We Will Not Fall

We have learnt from our struggles. Our struggle with ourselves, to become who we want to be. Our struggle to accept each other, in all our wondrous flaws. The struggle beyond us, that has pointlessly ended countless beautiful lives.

We have learnt that we cannot do this alone. We need your help, for you are unique and powerful. And we will fix this. We will save you, and we will get what you need, for what point is a world of starvation.

We are, all of us, born from nothing, ready to become everything. And we, all of us, know the weakness of those who aim to destroy us: unity. We learn, we create, we use their tools of destruction for our own ends. We see their false truth, that we are destructive monsters, and we reject it to create our own.

Even if we must scavenge, we will fight to stop death and despair, and remember those we failed to save, for they live on through us. And we will save as many as we can. We will be who we need to be, for who else can we be? We take on everyone's burdens, handling what we can to help heal each other's traumas, for we have a power that they lack: we are willing to share this world.

But first we have to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so secretly what i really did was attempt to classpect the team (i refuse to apologise) and mix and match those roles - every couple sentences is a different mix of the components of page of doom, thief of heart, sylph of rage, and rogue of light, because i was having fun coming up with dramatic lines in relation to these and then realised they worked together fairly well (i had to resist just doing I May Fall half the time though, im apparently just in that kinda mood)
> 
> i enjoyed writing this, and im hoping at least someone will enjoy reading it!


End file.
